When The Past Comes Back To Bite You
by Run4Nova
Summary: Another oneshot. Dean's past catches up with him, and it gets a little messy.


**A/N: **I really like doing these oneshots, but I plan on writing Chapter stories as well. The cases the boys are working on and are mentioned in these stories are actually ideas I have that hopefully I'll get around to writing.

When The Past Comes Back To Bite You

"That chick is totally staring at me," Dean said as he took a sip of his beer.

The brothers had stopped in the dive bar on their way to check out a town where the kids were disappearing into the woods behind their school. Sam had just finished reading about the fifth child that had gone missing. A black and white photo of an eight year old little girl stared up at Sam, and he swiftly folded the newspaper closed.

"God she's hot," Dean stated. "I think I'm gonna buy her a beer."

Sam finally looked over at the girl Dean was talking about, and a wide grin slid across his face before he could stop it. Luckily, he was able to hide it before Dean saw.

"She's pretty," Sam said vaguely. Oh, this was going to get interesting . . .

"Just pretty?!" Dean inquired. "She's the best looking girl in this place. I had better get over there before somebody beats me to it."

"Uh Dean," Sam said as he tapped Dean on the shoulder before he walked away. "Are you sure about her? She just seems . . ."

"What?"

"Well . . ."

"Sam, would you spit it out already?!"

Sam opened his mouth to speak, but then quickly snapped it shut. He couldn't bring himself say it. It was just too good of an opportunity to pass up.

"It's nothing," Sam sighed dramatically. He knew Dean hated when he did that.

"No, _you _brought it up. Now what's wrong with her?" Dean inspected the girl thoroughly, but he could not see anything strange about her at all.

But Sam simply said, "Never mind."

This just pissed Dean off even more. "What is it? Is she wearing a ring? Does she have an Adam's apple? What?!"

Dean had grabbed the bait, now it was time to reel him in . . .

Sam sighed again wearily. "I don't know, Dean. Forget it, forget I even mentioned anything, okay? You're a big boy, you can buy a beer for anyone you want."

Dean looked at Sam skeptically. What was Sam doing? Whatever, it didn't really matter because he was going to show Sam that he wasn't that easily fooled. He was going to go over there and get the girl, as usual. But before Dean could even stand to make his way over to the beautiful girl, he saw that she was already walking towards their table.

"She just couldn't stay away," Dean bragged.

"Oh, this is gonna be good," Sam muttered under his breath.

Before Dean could even ask what that was supposed to mean, the tall pretty brunette was standing in front of him saying, "Hi."

"Hey there. And how are _you _doing tonight?"

Her smile was obviously forced. "Well, I _was_ having a good time, until I saw **you **werehere. Now my night is just ruined."

Dean was unbelievably confused. What in the hell was her problem? He didn't even know this woman.

"I mean, I can't believe you even had the nerve to come back in here after what you did."

"What?" Dean said, getting more confused by the second.

"Don't sit there and act like you don't remember me!"

Dean's face remained blank while Sam desperately tried to keep from laughing.

"Oh my God! You don't even remember me!" she fumed. "You have no idea who I am, do you?"

_Crap crap crap_, Dean thought frantically. But as hard as he tried, he could not remember how he was supposed to have known her.

"I can't believe this," she said loudly, causing half the people in the bar to turn their heads. "It's me, Claudia."

Realization finally dawned on him. He actually did know her. "But you aren't a blond anymore," happened to be the only thing he could manage to say.

"Wow, is that the only thing you're gonna say to me? You aren't going to say you're sorry for leaving town without a word? For never calling me or returning my messages?"

"Yeah, uh, sorry about that," Dean smiled sheepishly. "I just got really busy, you know how it is –"

"Oh please," Claudia sighed as she rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "Don't even bother trying to lie to me!"

Dean almost always had a sarcastic comment or funny quip on hand to get him out of bad situations. But this time he had nothing. This had never happened to him before. Traveling constantly was sometimes a good thing, Dean realized. Oh well, he guessed he would just have to rely on his charm.

"I really don't know what to say," Dean admitted. "But hey, why don't I buy you a beer and we can catch up. You know, talk about all the fun times we had . . ."

Sam huffed and rolled his eyes. Dean was good; he had to give his brother that.

Despite herself, Claudia actually looked tempted to take Dean up on his offer. But one look at that charming smile wasn't going to weaken her resolve. No matter how damn good-looking he was.

"I'll give you a beer," she yelled as she swiped her arm across the battered table. Dean's entire beer spilled into his lap.

"Jeez," Dean grunted, jumping up from his chair. His entire crotch was soaking wet.

"Goodbye Dean," she grinned as she turned on her heel. "Oh," she added. "Bye Sam." She walked away with a satisfied grin on her face.

"Bye Claud," Sam called after her. He then looked over at Dean and couldn't help but laugh at Dean's shocked and furious face.

"You knew who she was? And you didn't even bother to tell me?!" Dean asked angrily.

Sam couldn't stop smiling for once. "I had to do it, Dean."

"Well, I just hope you know that I am so getting you back for this."

"Yeah, I know," said Sam. "But it was totally worth it just to see your ass finally get handed to you for once."

Dean glared at Sam menacingly before finally grumbling, "Now I need another beer." He had only made it a few steps towards the bar before he quickly stopped and grimaced at Sam.

"What?"

Dean pulled at his jeans uncomfortably. "I think I'm starting to chafe."

Sam started laughing again, but stopped abruptly when he saw movement out the corner of his eye.

"Uh, Dean? I think we've got a problem."

Two large men, about Sam's height but with much larger builds, were making their way towards the brothers. And they were both carrying pool sticks in their big beefy hands.

"Who are they?" Sam wondered.

"That would be her brothers, Marty and Stan, and they look really pissed. I know I'm not usually the one to run from a fight, but I'm not drunk and stupid enough yet to fight with _these _guys. You don't even want to know what they did with those pool sticks the last time I was here. And that was just for _looking_ at Claudia the wrong way."

"Thanks for sparing me the gory details," Sam said sarcastically. "Let's just get out of here, huh?"

"For once Sam, you and I agree on something."

The Winchesters quickly turned to leave the bar. They had even gotten into the Impala before Claudia's brothers walked outside brandishing their pool sticks like Samurai swords.

The older one, Marty, took a swing at the Impala's headlight. But Dean was able to back out just in time, so the car was undamaged. Dean stepped on the gas, and they were out of there. They watched as Claudia's brothers got smaller and smaller in the rearview mirror.

"Son of a bitch," Dean said through clenched teeth. "I think I change my mind. Let's go kick their asses."

Sam sighed, "Dean, the car's fine, let it go. Besides, those guys are twice our size."

"We could've taken them," Dean insisted.

"Yeah, well I wasn't in the mood to get into some random bar fight tonight."

They rode in silence for a while. Dean kept pulling at his jeans every other minute to keep them from sticking to him.

"You know," Dean said suddenly. "I can't believe you recognized Naughty Claudy, and you didn't even warn me. Some brother you are."

"She's not that easy to forget, Dean. She called you at least eight times every day for a month after we left! And remember all those, well . . . _naughty _pictures she kept sending you? She was one step away from being a full-fledged stalker."

"Hey, I think I still have those pictures on my phone," Dean said with a wide grin.

Sam just rolled his eyes and didn't even bother to comment, except to say, "Hey Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"You smell like a drunk."

"Shut up."

Dean pulled the Impala into the parking lot of their motel. As Dean got out of the car, he grimaced as he pulled at his jeans yet again. The smell of stale beer still invaded the Impala, so Sam quickly made to join Dean outside their door. Sam took out his key, but stopped before he put it into the lock.

"Jesus, Sam! Would you stop messing around! I'm going insane here," Dean huffed as he continued to grab at his crotch.

"You know Dean, they were just looking out for their little sister." This was pretty much the least obvious way Sam could think of to say that what Dean did was a pretty asshole move.

"Yeah, I know," Dean sighed. He definitely knew about having to look after a younger sibling, after all. "Hell, if we had a younger sister, I probably would have done the same thing," he admitted. "Thankfully we don't or she would be sent straight to a nunnery."

Sam chuckled softly. "Yeah. Well, you remember what Dad you used to say: When the past comes back to bite you –"

Dean grinned. "It bites you right on the ass."

**A/N 2: **I was in agreement with Sam here about how it just didn't seem fair that Dean has never really gotten called out for being the wonderful man-whore that he is. Gotta love him! Haha, anyway, hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
